La cita de shindou y akane!
by Ciindy33
Summary: Trata sobre una cita que tienen shindou y akane, pero shindou no sabía que era una cita.
1. Chapter 1

**La Cita de Shindou y Akane :**

Era un Dia Normal como todos en el instituto Raimon, los del club de futbol estaban entrenando, despues de clases, todos llenos de energia no paraban de patear el balon ...

-Tenma : Pasame el balon!

-kirino : no pasaras mi defensa!

tenma pasa la defensa y esta frente al portero.

-sangoku : voi a detener tu tiro !

-shindou : vamos tenma!

-shinsuke : tu puedes tenma!

-tenma : aqui voy -saca el avatar- Majin pegasus!

-sangoku : barrera de gaia!

pero tenma anota el gol, y se acaba el entrenamiento, todos agotados!

-Aoi : mui bien hecho chicos :D!

-Akane : sii, tire muchas Fotos =w= !

-midori : bueno ya es hora de irnos, adios a todos!

-todos : adios!

todos se fueron a sus hogares .. y era viernes!

-Tenma y shinsuke caminando -

-tenma : wow ya mañana es sabado , que vas a hacer shinsuke ?

-shinsuke : mmm no se creo que me quedare en casa y tu ?

-tenma : yo tambien..

mientras que akane ya llego a su casa-

-akane : ya llegue! -entra a su habitacion, se sienta en una silla mirando las fotos que tomo, y la mayoria son de su amado shindou!

-suspira y dice : shin-sama espero que algun dia te fijes en mi n.n!

Al otro dia en la maniana era sabado!

-akane : -desayunando- hoy es sabado y no tengo nada que hacer mm.. voi a salir un rato ..

-saliendo de su casa se encuentra a shindou-

-Akane : /gritando y caminando asta donde el esta/ Shin-samaaa! :D!

-shindou : Ahh hola akane , como estas ?

-akane : Bien , y que haces por aqui ?

-shindou : Nada acabo de terminar un encargo que me dejo mi madre y tu ?

-akane : solo sali, pues hoy no tengo nada que hacer n.n!

-shindou : que bien , vamos por un helado ? /con una sonrisa kawaiii -w-/

-akane : /sonrojada/ -Sii /sonriendo/ (en su pensamiento : no puedo creerlo me invito a comer un helado que kawaiii)

akane y shindou caminando hacia la heladeria-

-shindou : de que sabor lo quieres ?

-akane : de chocolate !

-shindou : al heladero- dos de chocolate por fabor!

se sentaron en una silla comiendo su helado-

conversaron- y ya terminaron!

-despues caminaron, nadie sabe a donde y frente a ellos habia un parque de diversiones!

-shindou : wow un parque de diversiones, entramos akane?

-akane : ehmm si tu quieres n.n!

-shindou : Ok , entremos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews Please!**

-Ya estaban adentro del parque de diversiones-

-Akane : Wow! Mira esa Montaña Rusa o: /era muy grande/

-Shindou : Subamos n.n ! -la tomo de la mano y se fueron hasta la fila-

-Akane : /habia recordado que le temia a las montañas rusas/ Ehmm s-si /dijo algo asustada pero sonrojada ya que shindou le habia tomado de la mano/

Akane no le queria decir a shindou que le teme a las montañas rusas ya que el estaba emocionado.

Ya les Tocaba subir ! se sentaron, Akane estaba aterrorizada, estaba temblando del miedo pero shindou no se habia dado cuenta-

Habia comenzado a moverse, se estaba moviendo mas rapido-

-Shindou : Vamos muy rapido, No crees akane ?

Pero Cuando la miro ella tenia la cabeza hacia abajo y se estaba Tapando los ojos con las manos-

-Shindou : Akane que tienes ? /estaba preocupado/ despues se dio cuenta de que le temia a la Montaña rusa-

y shindou sin pensarlo Le dio un Fuerte abrazo a akane-

-Shindou : Todo estara Bien, yo te protegere!

Akane sin decir nada, lo abrazo Fuertemente-

Ya se habia detenido, shindou y akane salieron de la montaña rusa-

-Shindou : Por que No me dijiste que les temes a las montañas rusas ?

-Akane : Perdon, No queria decirtelo por que estabas emocionado.

-Shindou : Promete que no lo volveras a hacer n.n! /sonrisa kawaiii/

-Akane : Lo Prometo n.n! /sonrojada/

Mientras atras de ellos, no muy cerca, estaban Kariya, kirino y midori, que acababan de entrar al parque de diversiones!

-Kirino : esos no son shindou y akane ? /sorprendido/

-kariya y midori : Si lo son ! /sorprendidos/

-kirino : SHINDOU, AKANE! /grito/

Pero kariya y midori le taparon la boca a kirino y lo arrastraron hasta atras de un arbusto-

Akane y shindou miraron hacia atras, pero no habia nadie-

-Shindou : Que fue eso ? crei que alguien nos llamo /confundido/

-Akane : Si, yo tambien /confundida/

-Shindou : Creo que fue nuestra imaginacion ...

-Akane : Creo que si ...

Los dos rieron-

Mientras kirino, kariya y midori atras del arbusto-

-Kirino : Por que hicieron eso ? /enojado/

-kariya : Ahh que torpe eres kirino -.-!

-Midori : Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con kariya!

-kirino : Ehh ? No entiendo, expliquenme !

-Midori : No ves que shindou y akane tienen una Cita ?

-Kirino : O.O! QUEE ? /grito/

-Kariya : Al fin te diste cuenta, Oigan vamos a espiarlos! /dijo con una sonrisa malevola/

-Midori : Por segunda vez estoy de acuerdo contigo kariya! /sonrisa malevola/

-Kirino : No es Bueno espiar a las personas ...

Pero midori y kariya no le hicieron caso y comenzaron a espiarlos-

-Kirino : Veo que no me aran Caso, Bueno '' Si no puedes con ellos, Uneteles '' /dijo con cara de derrotado/


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas! En los Dos Primeros Capitulos No Habia Dicho Nada jeje! y ahora si, pues senti que Debia decir algo xD! espero que les guste mi historia n.n! **

**y este Capitulo sera Mas Largo, Pues los otros me quedaron Cortitos!**

**Reviews Please! **

-Mientras Kirino, kariya y midori espiaban La Supuesta ''Cita de Shindou y akane'' -

-Shindou : Subamos a esta Atraccion -Apuntando hacia ''La Rueda de la fortuna'' Tambien conocida como Noria -

-Akane : S-si /Dijo Sonrojada/

-Midori : Aww que Romantico, Shindou y akane se subiran a la Rueda de la fortuna /Cara de ilusion/

-Kariya : Subamos Tambien para espiarlos Mas de cerca, pero no dejen que nos vean!

-Midori : Buena idea kariya, Vamos Kirino!

-Kirino : Si -.-! ( Pensamiento : No se por que estoy haciendo esto )

Shindou y akane se subieron a la Rueda, y se sentaron, Atras de ellos estaban Midori, kariya y kirino -

La Rueda Comenzo a moverse Lentamente, Akane y shindou No se dieron cuenta de que atras de ellos estaban Kariya, midori y kirino espiandolos, ya estaban muy altos -

-Akane : ( Pensamiento : No puedo Creer que estoy sola con shin-sama /Sonrojadisima/

-Shindou : Que Hermosa Vista /Sonrisa Kawaii/

-Akane : Sii /sonrisa/

Mientras que Kariya, midori y kirino espiandolos y tratando de que no los vean -

-Kirino : /Dudoso/ Todavia no puedo creer que shindou y akane tuvieran una cita o que pasara algo entre ellos.. (Pensamiento : Si a shindou le gustara alguna chica me lo hubiera dicho o eso creo, bueno yo soy su mejor amigo) /Confundido/

-Kariya : KIRINO MIRA SHINDOU Y AKANE SE ESTAN BESANDO /grito/

-Kirino : ENSERIO ? /grito/

Kirino miro rapidamente hacia donde estan shindou y akane -

-Kariya : Caiste! Solo era una Broma Jajaj /Riendose a carcajadas/

-Kariya : Ves que tambien quieres saber lo que pase entre ellos dos ! Jajaja !

-Kirino : Eso no es Cierto /enojado/

Kirino y kariya comenzaron a discutir -

-Midori : /Enojada/ YA CALLENSE LOS DOS !

Midori les golpeo en la cabeza a los dos para que se callaran -

-Kariya : Auch! Eso Dolio !

-Kirino : No tenias que hacer eso Midori !

-Midori : Se lo merecian !

La Rueda se detuvo y todos bajaron-

Shindou y akane estaban Caminando, Luego Unos Niños estaban corriendo atras de ellos, Luego los niños Pasaron corriendo sobre ellos , y por accidente empujaron a Akane , los niños se fueron-

Akane Cayo de pie, sobre shindou, Akane Cayo con las manos en el pecho de shindou y ella Lo estaba mirando, no paraba de mirarlo, estaba sonrojada, akane miraba los labios de shindou, pues estaba a unos kilometros de Besarlo -

Kariya, midori y kirino detras del arbusto, espiando a shindou y akane, estaban viendo esa escena, Los tres estaban Sonrojados y tenian los Ojos Muy abiertos, No los cerrarian por nada del Mundo, esperando que pase algo -

Pero Shindou arruino el momento -

-Shindou : Estas Bien akane ? - separandose de ella -

-Akane : Si, Gracias. /sonrojada y con cara de desilucion, ya que deseaba besarse con el -

Kariya, midori y kirino detras del arbusto -

-Kariya : Shindou es un idiota, Debio besarse con Akane ! /Decepcionado/

-Midori : /Decepcionada/ Aww que mal, era el momento perfecto, Pobre Akane ...

-Kirino : Wow, Pense que se besarian ...

Shindou y akane se subieron a otros juegos Mas!

Luego se sentaron en una silla, y conversaron -

-Akane : Ehm Shin-sama

-Shindou : Que Pasa ?

-Akane : Te Tirarias una Foto Conmigo para Recordar este Dia ?

-Shindou : Claro ! /Sonrisa kawaii/

Akane con una mano puso la camara apuntando hacia ellos dos y tomo la Foto, miraron la Foto -

-Akane : Salio Bien ! /Sonrisa /

-Shindou : Si ! /Sonrisa Kawaii /

**Bueno Lo dejo hasta ahi, espero que les haya gustado n.n!**

**Sorry, por que no fue tan largo, **

**Pero Muy Pronto subire el siguiente Capitulo (: !**

**Reviews Please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Este es el ultimo Capitulo ! Espero que les guste n.n !**

**Reviews Please !**

Mientras Kirino, kariya y midori seguian a shindou y akane para espiarlos, Kariya estaba comiendo un platano -

Kariya termino de comer el platano, y tiro la cascara del platano al piso, y kirino se resbaló sobre la cascara del platano y se cayo -

Kirino se puso de pie rapidamente -

-Kirino : /enojado/ Por que hiciste eso kariyaaaaaa ? /grito/

-Kariya : Ten Cuidado por donde Pisas /rio a carcajadas/

-kirino : Eres Un ... !

-Midori : KARIYA, KIRINO, YA CALLENSE, siempre estan discutiendo ! /grito, enojada/

-Kirino : Kariya es el que empieza /enojado/

Entonces Kariya, midori y kirino comenzaron a discutir -

Mientras que shindou y akane se quedaron en el parque de diversiones casi todo el dia -

Shindou Mirando su reloj -

-Shindou : Wow, No puedo creerlo ya son las 6:00 P.M , Nos pasamos casi todo el dia juntos akane !

-Akane : Si, El Tiempo se nos paso volando /sonrojada/

-Shindou : Si /sonrisa kawai/

-Shindou : Akane, quieres ir por unas Hamburguesas ?

-Akane : Si /sonrisa /

Shindou y akane salieron del parque de diversiones -

Mientras que kariya, midori y kirino seguian discutiendo -

Midori Miro hacia donde estaban shindou y akane, y se dio cuenta de que no estaban ahi -

-Midori : Kariya, kirino !

-Kariya y kirino : Que pasa ?

-Midori : Perdimos de vista a shindou y akane !

-Kariya : Queee? No puede ser ! /grito/

-kariya : Esto es tu culpa kirino ! /grito enojado/

-Kirino : Mi culpa ? pero si tu comenzaste ! /grito enojado/

-Midori : Esto es culpa de ustedes Dos /grito enojada/

Entonces Midori, kariya y kirino comenzaron a discutir (Otra vez) -

Mientras que shindou y akane entraron a una Hamburgueseria -

Shindou y akane se sentaron a comer sus Hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos ( Yo : Me dio Hambre :C )

Shindou y akane conversaron mientras comian -

-Akane : ( Pensamiento : Aww, Shin-sama es tan Lindo =w= ) /sonrojada/

Shindou y akane terminaron de comer y salieron de la hamburgueseria, ya era de noche , eran las 8:00 P:M -

-Shindou : Wow, que rapido, ya es de Noche !

-Akane : Si ..

-Shindou : Te Acompañare a tu Casa Akane ! /sonrisa kawaii /

-Akane : Gracias Shin-sama ! /sonrojada /

Shindou y akane Caminaron hasta la Casa de Akane, Y ya llegaron , Los dos estaban enfrente de la casa de akane -

-Akane : Shin-sama Gracias por Todo ! Me Diverti mucho Hoy ! Esta Fue la Primera y mejor Cita que he tenido ! Adios !

Akane le dio un Dulce Beso en la Mejilla a Shindou y rapidamente entro a su Casa -

Shindou se Sonrojo por el Beso que le dio Akane, Luego se sorprendio -

-Shindou : Ehh ! Yo No sabia que era una Cita !

Shindou al decir eso se puso Rojo como un Tomate -

**FIN !**

**Este fue el ultimo Capitulo,**

**Espero que les haya gustado Mi historia n.n !**

**Gracias por Leer, **

**Y dejen Reviews Please ! (:**


End file.
